Sywise The New Legend Awaits
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: This is my first ElfQuest story and it's abput Skywise who recognizes with someone who you will find out about and learns new things about new elves AND spoiler alert finds a human friend somewhere in the story so many thins will happen and OOC R&R :
1. The Calling

Skywise runs as fast as he can. The voice hes been hearing for the past 3 moons is calling him telling him to run find something. He doesn't know what but Cutter told him to go. The voice calls for him begging him suddenly...

He trips over something. he looks back and sees a root. "Stupid tree!" he looks in front of him and he sees and animal, with fur red as fire. the animal is staring at him, Whining. he gets up and walks slowly towards the animal "Come here, it's alright. My name is Skywise, im a friend" the animals goes forward a few steps then looks back. Skywise follows the animal as it starts to walk away.

Deep into the forest, he sees a clearing. Amazed with all the different animals and elves all in one spot he looks at the red animal and keeps following. It goes into a hut looking thing. ans Elf a little smaller than him walks up to him. "Hello, Skywise I'm Nightstar, please come in." Skywise is awestruck by her buety, her eyes were fire seeping through him. he snaps out of it and follows.

the house had nothing in it but a bed and a fireplace in the middle. Nightstar and the animal sat on the oppisite side. Skywise sat down gazing into her eyes.

"I have been ecxpecting you Skywise. You seek the one who was calling you, well, you have found her. I have called you here to do something for me. My fox here seems to like you so i have chosen you..."

"Wait,"Skywise inturupts, "how do you know me and my name?"

"Right, sorry. I listen to Firehunter and he wonders around a lot. He was there when you were born and led treestump to you. He has followed you and your friend for a very long time. he was with you through madcoil and the fire and through the desert, he lost you there but he needs you now. it is not a bond that holds you to together but you was his Brother in your past life the day you were born was the day his Father died by the same person that killed your parents."

Skywise was so surprised he couldn't speak, he just gazed at the fire and saw memories of him and Cutter. "Wow, wasn't excpecting that. What did you want me to do?" Moonfire came and liked his face, Skywise petted him and asked Nightstar "What is he?"

"He is a Couger." She says happily.

"Can i have some time before you tell me what im supposed to do? I'm very confused and need to thin about things."

"Sure take all the time you need. But please be back before tommorows moon." She is very perky.

Skywise walks out surprised by how much he learned in so little time. He walked into the woods hoping to find a comfortable tree. He walked for a long time he cam into another opening and sees the stars. The moon came out and he didn't notice. He tried to Send to Cutter but he wasn't sure if it worked.

He sat there alone for a while when he heard something. He jumped up and looked around, but didn't see anything "Who's there?"

A girl stepped out with a fox beside her. "Sorry if I..I..." She looked into cutters eyes and could'nt stoped she unwillingly stepped towards him, all she was thinking was Fahr. "H-Hi." she shook her head and said "I'm 's your name?"

"Skywise." her eyes where like stars so shiny and deep. He snapped back into life and cleared his throat. "So who's your budy here?" He kneeled down and petted the black fox. The fox liked it.

"Oh, her name is Moonsong. She's my bond-brother, well bond-sister i guess you could say *giggle*. So why are you out here?" she asked gazing at him.

"I'm thinking. The stars help me think." He sat down and so did she. "Why are you here?"

"I always come here," She said it like she didn't want to give much away."Are you alone?"

"Ya, What ribe are you from and how is it bond-brother instead of one animal?"

"Well, where i came from we are a mixture of all animals we go through a phase type thing. It starts with a dream, then we start to gain our power, from Earh shaping, Water shaping Fire shaping Tree shaping Healers and some can control the weather. After that there is a calling for what animal you will have. then with what animal is yours come the responsibilities you will take on in your life. Like some are Hunters or healers. there is many things that could be chosen for all happens from the ages of 4 to 12 How did you find your animal?"

Skywise was Amazed by what kind of things he doesn't know about."We just go with it i guess and we only have one bond animal the wolves. I'm a Wolfrider. I heard Starjumper calling me whn i was little. I was playing in the field with Cutter and Dewshine, then i heard Starjumper call me, and it went on from there."

"Wow, i never thought that it could be like that. Hey i have an idea. Do you want to come meet my tribe?" She said jumping up.

Skywise stood up and said "Sure why not, hey it could be fun." all of a sudden he thought of the name Lyak. 'it's happened, we've recognized. I didn't think it would feel like this.' He thought

'Why do i keep thinking Fahr? Og, no! It can't be! I couldn't have' She didn;t know what to think. 'We recognized!'

babababaaaaaaaaa What will happen next between these twon innocent elves who know read on or leave your curiosity behind lol thanks for reading :))


	2. The Meetings

They walked silently to the same village he walked away from. Starjumper was not far behind but stayed in the woods. Treestar walked up to a few Elves that were all so different from each other. The one who seemed to be the youngest had beuatifull green eyes and hair that shined like the sun. The one who was holding his hand had eyes like the moon and hair red as a rose. The Other male was tall and musculer, he had amazingly blue eyes and his hair as dark as night.

"This is Sunbow" Treestar said and pointed to the child, "This is his mother Maze and his father Night-eyes"

"HiHi I'm Sunbow what's yourname huh huh!" the child said jumping up and down.

Treestar picked the child up and said "This is Skywise, He's new. Can you go find Hunter for me please?" Sunbow jumped out of Treestar's hands and ran away.

"Sorry about my son he's kinda wild thanks to someone over here." Maze glanced jokingly at Night-eyes.

"Yes it's my fault. So what brings you to our humble home?"

"Well, I'm not sure.." Skywise started but was interupted by Maze.

"Don't ask questions that arn't welcome Lovemate. Sorry he's not used to newcomers. So, is there anything you need?"

Skywise laughed and said "No, thanks i have to get to the lady in the tent over there."

*Gasp* "Well, why didn't you tell me you knew The Lady of Fire?" Treestar was shocked by the news.

"Umm I didn't think about it. I'm not even sure why i met her." Skywise said cunfused.

"Well don't keep her waiting, she is a very powerful Elf she is the Eldest of anyone here."

"Well I'm now sure why she needs me or sent for me." The family had walked away Maze giggling and Night-eyes watching them.

"What did she want? No don't answer that it's not my business." She said blushing and fixing to walk away. Skywise grabbed her unwillingly and pulled her back.

"Don't leave." He started to send to her and only her 'Lyak, we are one, you know it to?' He looked deep in her eyes.

'Yes i know, Fahr' At that moment a girl around the age of Dart walked up.

"Oh, am I interupting?" She said giggling.

"No" Treestar said. "Did you need something Hunter?"

"Well, Sunbow said you wanted me,"

"Wait Hunter is a girl?" Skywise said surprised.

"What did you think I'd be? I bet you thought because of my name I'd be a guy didn't you?"

"Not if your gonna hurt me no."

"This is the Hunter of our village, she is the best and she rides the fastest." Treestar said proudly. "She is my sister." Then a wolf walked up.

"Hey there is a wolfrider here?" Skywise ecxitedly said.

"Ya, me." Hunter got on the wolf and walked right up to Skywise. "Do you like wolves?"

"Ya, I'm a wolfrider too. hey maybe you could show me how you hunt?"

"Sure why not." She ran into the woods and didn't look back.

"She usually goes to the farthest point of the woods east. You can find her there." Treestar said making hand signals for him to go.

Skywise ran into the woods and jumped on Starjumper. They ran East away from the sun. They finally cought up to her And she was staring at a Deer with the horns the size of Starjumpers butt.

"It's meat isn't good enough." Hunter said."It's old and filled with bad stuff"

"how do you know that?"

"It's my gift, my gift isn't easy to explain. This is Feathercross, her fur is as soft as feather andd scince i found her no one can cross her path." She smiled.

"This is Starjumper, IIII just like that name." They both laughed.

"My sister likes you, I can't see why?" She laughed jokingly.

"haha, your hilarious." He said sarcasticly."How do you know?"

"Well, many guys have tried to get her, bt she puts up a pretty good fight. But with you, she just gave in, like she didn't care. Oh, and before i got to you this guy named Freckle asked me who you where, and i said i don't know. You know what he told me? He told me to find out who you are and if your tryin to steal Treestar from him then to get rid of you. Shoot people don't tell me what to do, I soulda knocked him to the ground. But Mom says it's not lady like."

Skywise laughed really hard. "I think we will get along just fine." Skywise remembered his due date to get back to the fire lady. "Oh, I have to go. Good luck and maybe you should try to cathc that big rabbit right there." With that Skywise patted her on the back and left her alone.

"He will get along great in our family haha." She shot her arrow and got the rabbit. She tied the rabbit on a string and sensed something bigger than the deer. She went to look for it, and cought a few rabbits along the way.

Skywise made it back and told Starjumper to stay in the fox Moonsong walked up to him followed by Treestar. 'I'll be right back, I've made my choice.' His sending was firm but confused Treestar. 'I'll explain later but can you lead me to The Fire Lady?'

'Yes Fahr, and it's the Lady of Fire.' She smiled at the correction. She is not used tolikeing somebody like him. Freckle is so much different from Skywise, He tries to force me to him but Skywise doesn't. She led him to The Lady of Fire and walked away as Skywise walked in .

babababaaaaaaaa what will happen next what is Skywises choice will Freckle try to get rid of skywise Will Treestar fall for him more and what was the big thing Hunter was sensing.. read on and maybe you will find out.. Please review :))


	3. The Decision

Hunter rode Feathercross without fear unaware of what he will be up against. They came to a creek and stopped for a drink. She heard rustling. It was something very large, it was what she was sensing. She couldn't tell what it was but she didn't like it. Feathercross moaned and growled.

She went looking for whatever it was but she could only hear it. It was nowhere. Like with every other thing she hunts she's not going to give up until she finds it. It got quiet. Nothing could be heard. Like evrything went mute. "Feathercross?" She could see her wolf howling but couldn't hear. She couldn't hear anything then...

same time-

Skywise sat down by the fire. "Have you made your choice, young Skywise?" She sounded different, but Skywise ignored it.

"I need to know what you want me to do. But so far it's a yes. One question though." He looked into the fire very curious about his future. "Who are you?"

She opened her eyes, surprised by the question. "I am the Lady of Fire. Sister of your Mother of Memory and the one who is in your future, Father of Earth, including all living beings." She looked down and petted her pet."I have been alive for more than 600 years, losing many dear to me and hopping to find peace among all Humans Elves and name is Willow and i control all fire start to finish."

Skywise glared at her. "You helped them! You let the fire spread and burn out holt, you didn't stop it when you could. Why would you do that? You could have stoped it!" He stood up angry at her wanting her to end, but he knew he couldn't.

"I did not stop it becouse i knew what lay before you. I knew you would go to the trolls and told them to take you where they did. Cutter met Leetah and had Ember and Suntop. Reyak did his part in helping Cutter with his fear. You would not be here today and met Treestar," He flinched, "and everything would be different. I did it because it better'd you, it helped you become who you are who Cutter is, who everyone else is today!" He sat down in defeat.

"I'm sorry. What is it you want me to do?"

"Good. There is a monster Bigger than Madcoil and stronger than Winnowill. I have been sensing this creature for a long time. But i cannot find him. Niether can my Brother and Sister, He has a power that gives an advantage so great it might be impossable to defeat him. But you have a gift that is greater than any power. The gift of learning and adaptability. We will train you until you can... Oh, no!" Willow flinched and gazed deep into the fire. "It's got her"

"What? It's got who?"

":Hunter! The beast took her!"

Skywise ran out if the hut. But someone grabbed him."Willow told me what happened. You can't go in there. It's to dangerous, Hunter is brave and strong, she can hold on to her life if there was an arrow in her heart." Skywise didn't know the man but he sounded trust worthy. Treestar ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Skywise. What am I going to do! I can't loose her again!" He looked at her.

"Again?"

She wipped her eyes they went to go sit down by the camp fire and everyone gathered around."A few years ago, she went out for a long time. When the moon came out I got worried so i asked Cooper to go and look for her. He Night-eyes and Feintheart where out al night looking. They came back with nothing but her bag. It was torn up, so I almost gave up. But Feathercross had come back limping one day. He was hurt real bad and Snowbird had fixed her. Willow came and found out where Hunter was." Tears where falling down her cheeks and Skywise kept wiping them, so a lady finished for her. Skywise just held her there.

"Willow showed us where she was and a few of the males went and looked for her. It took till' after the moon was up for them to find her. when they came up she was this close to being dead. Snow bird put all her strength into healing her, but she couldn't mend her all the way. She had broken bones bruises, and Snowbird said she couldn't stop the bleeding from the inside. After a few days of rest She woke up and couldn't remeber anything that happened to her in the past 4 moons." The lady had tears in her eyes to.

Treestar sat up and said "That is my Aunt, Luna. Next to her is her lifemate Silvermoon. They raised us." Skywise felt so bad for her.

"I will do my best to find this monster. But i have a request. Is there anyone who can come with me to get the Wolfriders?" Skywise looked around afraid he would have to go alone.

"I will. and so will my Son and Night-eyes." Night-eyes stood up and so did another elf with freckles and about the same age as Skywise.

"Thank you, i apretiate it. We leave at sunrise. But i have one more question. Where will I be sleeping?" He gave an innocent smile.

Later that night-

A boy walked up to Skywise the one who will be going with him in the morning."I know you where the last one to see Hunter, and I know she was told to put and end to you. I think you had something to do with her dissapperence. I will find you out and you will be ut to a stop. Oh, and don't try anyhting with Treestar, she is already taken." Treestar was listening behind a Hut.

"Oh, so your Freckle. Well, first of all i didn't have anything to do with Hunter disapearing. She told me about you not likeing me. And I doupt you could kill me. I'm not sure why I'm not welcome here with you but right now I have to think about what I'm going to face for you and everyone else here. And Treestar has nothing to do with this." Skywise was getting a little overprotective. They had no idea that Treestar was listening.

"She has everything to do with this. That's why i want you gone. And I..." Skywise walked off not wanting his anger to control him. Freckle was a waste of time and He didn't want anything to do with him. Treestar smiled, she has never acted like this before, but she kinda liked it.

The next morning-

"Skywise wake up!" He was being shook by very rough hands. He got up and saw The man who volenteered to go with him. "We didn't get introduced yesterday. My name is Sunnybee." He smiled cheerfully. (A/N I got the name because im drinking sunnyd so i thought it was cool :) )

"I can see why." Sunnybee laughed as Skywise sat up and got dressed.

They where ready to go. Skywise on his Wolf, SunnyBee on his very large Cheetah, Freckle on his Mule Deer (A/N I randomly selected these animals look it up on google it is a very oversized deer (: ) and Night-eyes had a Snowy Egret walking beside him. "Nice bird you have there Night-eyes. very large and probably ver helpfull too am i right."

"Sure is. Helps me with ma Building skills." He is proud of his Egret.

"We are all set and on our way." They all said goodbye, and hugged loved ones. It would be a trip that would take up to 3 moons. They had all the supplies the needed and they where off.

Well what will happen next? Will they make it, or will something happen? Will Freckle try something? Read on to find out or wait for the next chapter :)) TY


	4. The Story

A few moments after the left Freckle started complaining." How long will it take! How long has it been ugh!"

'No wonder Hunter and Treestar don't like him.' Skywise thought to himself "It's been about ten minutes. Now why don't you take a nap or something, 'cuz I don't wanna hear your whining."

"Why don't you shove it mud throwin wolf cryer?" He gave skywise a look that words can't describe.

"Man. I don't want to mess with you, incase you havn't noticed I'm a little occupied with somethin here." Skywise looked at his lodestone and followed the direction it pointed."

"What scared? Why do you trust that thing. It's so ugly and only points one direction. This is so boring, why did I have to come?" He threw his head back and grumbled.

"YOU DIDN'T!" 'Calm down Skywise, don't let him get to ya.' He thought to himself. "Why don't you just not talk and listen to your surroundings?"

"Well, let's how about, because I don 't like you!" He spat out.

"Now son, that doesnt' make sense. Just hush up and let's enjoy the ride." Sunnybee said laughing the words out.

it was quiet for a while until, "I'm Starving!" You could here Freckles stomach growling.

"Ya, me too, maybe we should take a break?" Night-eyes said hopefully.

"Once we get up to this creek, I can see it right now, and we can let the animals rest too." Skywise and Starjumper took off running, and the rest followed. When they stopped Freckles deer collapsed along with Freckle. "Wow. That is sooo sad."

"He was raised by his mother. She wouldn't let him outa her sight." Sunnybee looked thanfull about it to and Skywise laughed.

Starjumper went wading in the water, and Freackle wouldn't go near it. They all ate some berries and something Skywise didn't recongnize. They talked about Skywise's past adventures with Cutter and the wolfriders. he told them about crossing desert, but stopped to finish the story around a camp fire. They loaded back up and started off again.

It was finally nght so they unpacked again and made a fire. Luckily thaT was what Sunnybee does, he shapes fire. (A/N I keep wanting to call it bending :PPP )

Skywise almost finished the story of his adventures when they hear a howling. "No way!" He jumped up and howled back. "They're coming" He was smiling ear to ear and took off. Ember and Suntop (A/N who are 14 in this story) Where the first ones to reach him. Ember tackled him to the ground and the very fit Suntop helped him up.

"Skywise good to see ya!" Ember practically screamed at him. With that Dart came running out of the woods ( Who is 19 (im not sure if thats right) in this story).

"Hey we found ya!" He came and gave him a hug.

"hey guys, i missed ya'll too. Where are the rest of the Wolfriders?"

"Oh, there coming." Suntop started.

"But Dewshine was having issues with her baby Mama said she shouldn't have come cuz' shes in aloooot of pain. Who are they?" Ember always finished and added something more.

"O that is Sunnybee, Night-eyes and Freckle." Ember laughed at the name.

"haha, Freckle." They walked over to the fire and sat down, and started talking to Sunnybee.

"What's wrong Skywise?" Dart always knew when something was wrong.

"Well, it's a long story so I will tell everyone at the same time." I stood there and waited and Dart went and sat down.

"There he is!" Leetah walked up to him and gave him a hug. Cutter Treestump and Dewshine where trying to make it to the bench.

"Well, hello to you too." They had past Skywise right up.

"I told you you should have stayed." Treestup complained to Dewshine.

"I had a feeling i was supposed to come. Hey there is my favorite Elf, in the whole UUUGGGHHHH!" She grabbed her stomach and almost fel, but Suntop caught her.

"I think your feeling was right. I have a problem." They all sat down and looked at Skywise, He told them everything.

"Wow Skywise, I will do anything to help you buddy." Cutter got up and put his hand on Skywise's shoulder.

"Well, They are supposed to train me and," He was cut off by Freckle.

"And i think it's a waste of time. Why would Willow want you to do this. You are nothing, you climb trees and aet meat, so what?" Cutter growled at him but Skywise cut in.

"So what! i bet that's more than you've ever done mister I'm gonna be raised by my mommy and see how many people i can get to want to kill me! Ypu might not care about Hunter but I do. I only knew her for a few hours and i cared more about her than you care about anyone. Tje only reason you hate me is because you want to be with Treestar. But guess what she doesn't. Now you can complain or you can help me save Hunter, your choice, either way I don't care!" Skywise walked off trying not to kill him.

Cutter followed. "Hey, don't listen to him. He's just a.." Ember Suntop and Dart walked up and Ember interupted.

"Soooo.. Who's Treestar?" She said with a huge grin.

"Treestar is his Lifemate." They all looked at him. "What I can't help what people teach me." he said with a sly grin.

"You didn't say anything about Treestar in your story. That's a pretty name." Cutter said with the same grin as Ember and Suntop.

"Well," He explained the situation with him and Treestar and what Freckle had to do with it.

After he was done they all sat down and looked at the stars. Leetah called for them so they went back. "We are going back in the morning. so for now lets all get some rest." Ember was really getting the hang of being Cheif. Cutter, Leetah, Suntop, and Skywise were all really proud of her.

Well how is it so far? please review and it's going to get ecxiting pretty soon. :))


	5. SAY WHAAAT!

Everyone woke up to the smell of Meat and something else."What is that? it smells really good." Suntop said sniffing the air.

"It's eggs. Who knew you could eat them haha."Ember said. She was sitting by the fire cooking.

"How did you get them?" Leetah said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, i was walking and one fell out of a tree. So i climbed it, and there they where. There was three in that one but i looked for some more. Everone gets two." She smile and passed them out on wood.

They finished eating and headed off.

"Why did ya'll come out here?" Skywise asked Cutter.

"Well, I had a feeling you needed me." They both smiled. "And how right was I?" They laughed and Ember rode up.

"Why is that guy Freckle here? He's so rude and annoying." She gave him a funny look.

"I don't even know. He could have stayed but he came for some stupid reason." Skywise looked back at Freckle to see him picking his nose.

"And why again doesn't he like you?" Leetah threw in.

"Well, becouse of Treestar. Aparently he has a thing for her and I'm in the way." He looked down smiled and blushed.

"You didn't tell me about Treestar, Skywise, Who is she whats she like?" Leetah said ecxitedly.

"Hey, don't presure the guy mom. You'll meet her when we get there." Suntop looked at Skywise and gave him a nod. he nodded back.

"Thank you Suntop, but just so we are clear, I kinda recognized with her." He gave Leetah and innocent smile.

"OOOO, why didn't you tell me!" She said smiling ear to ear."That's great!"

He blushed and Cutter laughed along with Ember and Suntop.

"Ok, let's not embaress him, just because he found his first love doesn;t mean we can torture him." They all laughed. "I mean it's gonna happen to all of sooner or later. And to me, Way later!" Ember was so crazy. But they all love her for it.

"Ember, I love you and everything, But your not helping." Skywise patted her on the head and sighed." It feels so weird to be away from her. I've never felt like this before." He gazed into the sky muttering something they couldn't understand.

They all looked at him like he'd changed. but in a good way.

Then out of nnowhere he was hit with an arrow.

When they got to the village-

"Look he's waking up." Treestar rAn over to him and hugged him till he almost passed out agaiin. "He's fine." Cutter laughed and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Skywise I was just so worried. You almost died." He looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" Treestar was shocked and had tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't remeber."

"Who are all ya'll?" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"It's the poison." Snowbird (The healer) confirmed."It caused amnesia."

"Wait! What's going on!" Skywise had a worried look in his eyes. he felt like he should know something, he was missing something. StarJumper whimpered and licked skywises face. "What am i doing here? I was s'posed to be somewhere, with someone, hunter?"

Treestar gasped."Do you remember Hunter?"

"Yes, i was in a room with her, she told me to save her."

"You where with us the whole time. Mayeb he had a dream?" Cutter asked.

"Hunte needs my help, she's calling to me."He didnt know what to think."I Can't remeber anything but her telling me to save her, to save the world. She said there is something here, bigger than us, something only I can fight. Why?"

:)))) sooo whats gonna happen why does he only remember hunter? Will he get his memory back? O and what about dewshined baby? what will become of all this? mwahahaha u will find out after the break :)


End file.
